Piper's Nightmares
by amethystkb8
Summary: Im sooo sorry, I didnt know that chapter 10 and 11 were the same. Thank You Padme for bringing it to my attetnion, hope this is better, and again im really sorry
1. Default Chapter

:::Depressed about her dreams, Piper cast a spell bringing her sister Prue back, but with unforeseen consequences:::  
  
PART ONE: THE NIGHTMARE AND THE SPELL  
  
It was the two year anniversary of her sister's Prue's death, Piper who had been plagued with nightmares of reliving the same moment over and over again of Prue dying. It was having atoll on her emotions, her ability to fight evil, and her relationships with her two other sisters Phoebe and Paige, (who they found out about shortly after Prue's Death), her relationship with Leo was at its worse. They have been arguing daily and over little things that didn't even matter. She had tried marriage therapy, but stormed out of there when the doctor mentioned the name of Prue and what was happening because she was letting it get to her to much. All piper did was stay out of everyone's way as much as possible, locking herself in the bedroom with Wyatt, saying I wish Prue was here today to see how beautiful you are, and stuff like too bad you will never know what a great aunt she would of been. Unless they needed to get rid of some evil demon, in which she basically was just blowing them all up lately, not freezing anything.  
  
"Prue why did you leave?? Why can't you be here to help me, or to HELP US?" She thought aloud, only to be interrupted by Phoebe calling her  
  
"PIPER!!" She yelled up the stairs.  
  
"WHAT," She screamed back  
  
"Will you please come down here," she said in a sweet almost singsong tone. " I would like to talk to you please and if you don't come done I will call for Leo, or even Paige and have them orb me in there,"  
  
"Oh all right, hold on," Piper said without the nasty tone she had used before as she put Wyatt in his play pen. "I'm coming"  
  
She walked down the stairs Piper looked at her watch only 12 hours before its the exact time, like in my dream. She shook her head. Stop thinking about it stupid, she thought to herself.  
  
"There you are Piper, nice to see you down here," Phoebe said playfully, trying to make Piper smile some.  
  
"Funny Phoebe, So tell me what did you want to talk about," she asked afraid to hear what she had to say.  
  
"As you know you powers are what they should be right now," Phoebe said then gulped afraid of what Piper might do or say,  
  
"I know that, I am trying to work on that," Piper said without trying to let on what she really had in mind.  
  
"I hope so, because the last time you had control of your both you powers, it was when we vanquished Cole," Phoebe took a breath and looked at the floor, trying to hide her pain.  
  
"Phoebe you know that was for the best," she said as she patted her on the shoulder trying to comfort her sister.  
  
"I know, but we mustn't think about that right now, here lets sit down," she said as she walked over tot he couch.  
  
"Ok," Piper said thinking this can't be good.  
  
"Paige told me about the kid, Piper," she said with great pain on her face.  
  
"OH, well Paige saved him so its ok," she said not looking at the ground.  
  
"YES!! Paige saved him," she practically yelled. "Paige saved the kid!! Good thing she was there, I know that she almost didn't go because you told her not to. She went and followed you because of a hunch she had. If she would have listened to you the kid would have been TOAST."  
  
"I know, I don't know what's wrong with me," she cried.  
  
"Piper, look at me. I know what today is, and Leo has been telling me that you are having nightmares. I think these nightmares are causing this."  
  
"OH SHUT IT," Piper scream, stomped up the stairs and locked herself back in her room and fell asleep.  
  
She awoke 8 hours later. So after having at least 5 nightmares. That was it she thought, that is the last nightmare I am having of Prue. She said and walked out of the bedroom and into the attic. Wrote down a spell, and went to the kitchen to conjure up a potion. When she was down conjuring up the potion she walked back up to the attic. Lit a whole bunch of candles and kept an eye on her watch. Then two minutes before the exact time of Prue's death two years ago, she started chanting, and lit one huge candle in front of her.  
  
With the potion  
  
Here my cries  
  
Awaken from the other side  
  
Bring us back our beloved Prue  
  
But Paige must stay here too  
  
Have no one but Prue and I have knowledge of her death  
  
Make it as she never left  
  
AND WITH THAT SEE SPRINKLED THE POTION ON THE CANDLE AND IT BLEW OUT AS SHE CHANTED "NOW LET IT BE"  
  
The next thing she knew, she heard Wyatt crying. So she ran to him, but only to see Leo and Paige comforting him, and Leo kissing Paige on the cheek and smiling at her with the same love in his eyes that he once had for her. 


	2. A New Life

PART TWO: A New Life  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Piper asked with a funky grin on her face.  
  
"Oh nothing Paige, just my precious son here wanted his parents," Paige said as she grabbed in up in her arms and gave him a kiss.  
  
"We just love you so much, Isn't that right Mommy Paige?" Leo smiled  
  
"MOMMY PAIGE???," Piper yelled, as she marched in and grabbed Wyatt from Paige. "WYATT is my son not Paige's"  
  
"UMMM. Piper? What are you talking about?" Paige and Leo both asked.  
  
"Wyatt is OUR son....," Leo started but was cut off.  
  
"Yes Leo, he is OUR son, mine and yours," Piper yelled, then yelled for Phoebe "PHOEBE!! PHOEBE!!!"  
  
Paige and Leo looked at each other and then at Piper, and the look on there face was like, she had done lost her mind, and Leo went to Piper and took Wyatt from her and held him close.  
  
"Phoebe had to move out and in with Cole. Don't you remember? Me, you, and Prue Helped pack up her stuff and sent it over to Cole's place," Paige said.  
  
"PRUE?? Prue's here? Where is she? PRUE!! PRUE!!," she screamed and started running through the house.  
  
"What Piper? Why are you yelling?" she asked she looked back at the weird faces on Paige and Leo. She looked more beautiful that Piper remembered.  
  
"Prue, it is really you!" She began to cry and ran to her and hugged her.  
  
"Ummm Piper what is wrong with you?" Prue asked, and then whispered, "We need to talk"  
  
"That is what we want to know, she came into our room yelling that Wyatt was hers and Leo's," Paige said.  
  
"He is, quit lying. Get your own family, YOU BITCH!" Piper screamed.  
  
And with that, she up and slapped Paige hard across the face, Prue then pulled her back.  
  
"I think I know what this is about, don't be mad at her, just let me speak to her alone. Just give us some time alone, and if you need anything just knock first," Prue explained and took a deep breath. Being back here was so harder on her than she expected.  
  
"Ok," Paige and Leo both said.  
  
"Now Piper follow, me please, I have to tell you something, something that you will not like," she said as they both walked into the attic. 


	3. Everything has Changed

PART THREE: EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED  
  
Prue and Piper walked into the attic, and shut the door, and sat down. Prue looked around, remembering the last time she was here in this house. The day she died, she shuttered. Piper just stared in awe of her big sis. Wondering if she had really done this, but also very angry at Paige and Leo, and the stuff she just had seen and heard from them. It was very quiet in the attic. It was almost as if time was standing still. The Piper broke the silence.  
  
"Prue," she said shaking and crying.  
  
"Piper, you have done something terrible, so very terrible," Prue said to her as she grabbed her sister's hand.  
  
"What slapping Paige? I thought she deserved it, I mean what is up with her trying to take Leo and my baby?" Piper said as she stared into Prue's eyes and added "I cannot believe you are really here."  
  
"Well, either can I, and unfortunately I rather not be back here living in some lie," Prue said as she stood up and paced around the attic.  
  
"What lie Prue?" Piper asked with a scared tone.  
  
"Because when you did that spell to bring me back, you went and changed EVERYTHING," Prue explained to her.  
  
"HUH, I don't understand," Piper mumbled  
  
"Listen, Piper. I'm here; everyone else thinks that I have been here all this time, but I have only been here 20 minutes or so. Yet I have all these new memories, and on the other hand it looks like you don't know or remember anything that "has happened". I have to tell you some things that you are not going to like," Prue said as she took a deep breath.  
  
"What, just say it," Piper blurted out and so Prue began.  
  
"First off, you and Leo never married the Elders made sure of that." Piper started to say something but Prue cut her off. "You dated and all, but you both decided that it wasn't working, because Leo kept being orbed out at all the wrong moments when you were alone, the Elders did that just to make sure nothing would happen between you two. Then, Paige came knocking at our door soon after. When that happened they eventually fell for each other; they got married and eventually had Wyatt."  
  
"NO!!!" Piper cried, "Why?"  
  
"OK. Listen. When the Elders got word of you casting the spell Leo had found out, and he told me shortly about it, there was like a time lapse before you heard Wyatt crying.. He got orbed out for like 1 minute, now he has no clue what happened. It is like they erased that part from his memory. Now everything is different. Your powers aren't the same, and now Phoebe is married to Cole and they have a kid.  
  
"How can that be, he got vanquished," she said as she tried to stand up.  
  
"Yes, but casting that spell, and bringing me back here, something happened. Everything that you knew and know got thrown out of whack. You have put everyone in danger especially Phoebe. She is no longer a charmed one, and there may not be a way to change things back, but we will try!"  
  
PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. I HAVE THE FOURTH WRITTEN AND TPYED UP ITS JUST GOING THROUGH SOME QUICK CHANGES AND IT SHOULD BE ON BY TOMORROW AT THE LATEST. I JUST GOTTA GET IT ALL TYPED UP. AND ALSO GOTTA GIVE CREDIT TO MY FRIEND MICHELLE TOO :o) SO UNTIL LATER ENJOY AND REVIEW.  
  
THANKS: AKB8 


	4. Lying and Stealing

PART FOUR: LYING AND STEALING  
  
Piper and Prue were sitting in the attic for almost five minute is utter silence, when there a knock at the attic door.  
  
"Is it ok to come in now?" asked an anxious Paige.  
  
Piper walked to the attic door, opened the door gave Piper a hug, and said that she was sorry for everything. Although it was hurting her inside to even be close to her sister at that very moment, but she knew it was her fault and that she had to just stomach it all, and act like nothing was wrong now. She thought to herself, there must be a reason for all of this, and I am just deal with the consequences, no matter how painful. She just could not let on about how she really was feeling right now, not to Paige anyway. She was desperately thinking of doing something drastic, she just did not know just yet what that was.  
  
"So, what was wrong," she asked Piper, then turned to Prue and added "was it what you thought?"  
  
"Yes it was," she said trying hard to think of something quick, she lied "I found the Book of Shadows opened, and when I talked to Piper, it all came to me. It was opened to this demon with this weird name. What was it? Oh yea Eudemon. Well, he messes with people's minds and makes them think of things that aren't true, in this case he must of put a spell on Piper, to case her to think that she had married Leo and had Wyatt, and all that good stuff," Prue finally finished.  
  
"Is there a known vanquish," Paige said as she started to walk toward the Book of Shadows, but Prue got in her way.  
  
"Not really, the only thing you can do is say this little spell that we found that will reverse everything back to the way it was," Prue lied and looked over at Piper and added "so she is just fine now, isn't that right Piper?"  
  
"Yes I'm just fine now," she said, then had an idea, and started walking toward the attic door, "I need some air, I'll be back in a few."  
  
"OK," Paige said, then turned her attention back to Prue and asked "are you really sure everything is ok?"  
  
"Yes, really," she said and thought. No, not really, Piper still has no idea about her powers and I need to find her so I can talk to her more, Prue said to herself.  
  
"Ok, if you say so," sounding unconvinced.  
  
"And please, not a word to this to Leo though ok?" Prue said.  
  
"He already knows something is up and wants to know what," Paige explained  
  
"Well, tell him that she was sleepwalking, anyway she used to do that as a kid, so it won't be that far-fetched and.." She was cut off by her cell phone "hold on, Hello? UH huh? Um are you sure you need me now? OH Ok! Where shall I meet you? Oh wow, um ok, no problem... Paige, I have to run, I know it's a bad time, but that was my boss, George, a co-worker of mine had a accident, and he wants me to meet him at the hospital to pick up his photographs, that are do tomorrow for that very important magazine article that we been working on; only its almost a hour or so away. So I gotta get going. I am sorry, we will finish this when I get back I promise," she said as she ran out the door  
  
Paige was ok with that she had to go change and then feed Wyatt anyway. So she left the attic and walked to the kitchen, got the baby formula, went back upstairs again. Opened the bedroom door, and screamed. Wyatt was gone, so was his car seat, his diaper bag, his drawers were dumped out clothes missing, and Paige's purse was emptied to the floor, only thing missing was her car keys.  
  
"WYATT'S GONE!!!!!!!! LEO! LEOOOO!!!!! PRUE! PIPER," Paige screamed at the top of her lungs. Leo came, but Piper and Prue did not. 


	5. It was timeA lesson learned

PART FIVE: IT WAS JUST TIME/ A LESSON LEARNED  
  
Prue's drive to the hotel in which Piper had called her and told her she was on her way to, and to meet her there, only took an hour to get there, she wondered what she wanted. She parked her car, got out and walked to the front desk and asked which room Piper was in. As she walked to the hotel room she wondered why is she here of all places? Then she knocked on the door once she got there.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"It's me Prue now let me in," she said.  
  
"Did you bring anyone with you," she demanded.  
  
"No, now let me in there now," she answered back  
  
She heard the chain on the door get unhooked, the sound of the deadbolt get unlocked. Then Piper opened the door, hurried Prue in, and then peeked out the door to make sure no one was following her.  
  
"Oh my god, Piper, What did you do," she shouted after seeing Piper holding Wyatt.  
  
"Ssh, you'll wake him up," she said as she put him down and added "I just had to take him,"  
  
"They are going to find out," Prue said as her cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID and added "it's Paige."  
  
"Don't answer it," Piper said  
  
"If I don't they are gonna think that we were both kidnapped or something," she argued.  
  
"Oh ok, but don't tell them, please," she begged  
  
((Prue answered the phone; we can only hear her side of the conversation.))  
  
"Hello?, Wyatt's been what?!? OK calm and slow down. Was there a note? What did it say? No don't call the police. Do what the note says, and wait for contact. I'll try and get back there as soon as I can. The traffic is bad. No don't have Leo orbed me there, I got my co- worker with me not a good idea, since I have to drive her back," she finally finished the phone call.  
  
"Now back to you Piper. We need to talk. You left before I could finish," she told her and added "I need to tell you the reasons, and explain what is different."  
  
"Like," she asked with a sweet baby voice intended for Wyatt, while feeding him and not really paying attention. "Isn't that good sweetie, Mommy loves you, yes she does."  
  
"Piper, pay attention!" she yelled.  
  
"Ok," she said as she put Wyatt down.  
  
"I tried to tell you this earlier. The reason for Phoebe leaving us was because of the things that "never happened"," Prue explained raising her hands and using the quotation symbols.  
  
"Ok, tell me now," Piper said as she sat down.  
  
"Ok, first off. Cole was never vanquished, because you never received the power to blow up things, and you never learned the potent potion that went along with vanquishing him," she took a long breath and noticed Piper about to say something and held her hand up. "Let me finish before you start. Because you never married Leo, like I said you never got the power. Then Paige showed up, when she wanted to find out about her birth family. That is when Cole resurfaced for Phoebe. That was when we found out that she lied to us about vanquishing him the first time. He used some mind games like the love he had for her would set him free, which maybe has we haven't heard anything from them since she moved out. All I know is that she would have been the one that died if he didn't come for her."  
  
"How and why is that?" Piper asked  
  
"Because Piper, the reason is. There cannot be 4 Charmed Ones together. Only 3 Charmed Ones can co-exist. Otherwise it would render us all useless in fighting evil, and risking all of our safety and our lives! We learned that The Source wanted Phoebe dead. That is the reason Cole came like I said because he knew, that he would lose his love forever," she finally finished and sat on the bed.  
  
"Oh no, oh God, what have I done?" she cried and then went to pick up a crying Wyatt, and rocked him in her arms. "All I wanted was you back."  
  
"I know Piper, it cannot be. It was just my time. It was to be so we could let our new sister in. So she too could learn what she needed to learn. So this, me being here now, cannot me. We must find a way to reverse this," she said as she reached for Pipers hand.  
  
"Ok," she understood now, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Do you understand that if we can fix this, I will go back?" Prue asked getting up and walking to her, and wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"Yes I understand now, I know what I just do, going to have to call for him now..." Piper started to call for Leo, but he had orbed in before she got it out.  
  
"What's going here?" Leo asked as he ran to take Wyatt from Piper. 


	6. Explaining to Leo

PART 6: EXPLAINING TO LEO  
  
Piper, Prue?!?" Leo exclaimed said as he took Wyatt out of Piper's arms, but when he did he started crying.  
  
"I can explain everything Leo," Piper began.  
  
"Please do, and why wont he stop crying?" Leo said.  
  
"Leo, do me one favor," Prue asked, "give him back to Piper a second."  
  
"OK," he said as he hand him back to Piper, as soon as he was back in her arms he stopped. "Wow, I have never seen that, he has always been cranky around you, especially lately."  
  
"Ok Leo, listen to what she has to say." Prue told him.  
  
Then Piper started telling him, Prue butting in when she thought it was necessary. Together they explained what Piper had done. Starting off about how Prue had died two years to the day, actually they both died, but he had to only choose one to save, and them being married, he had chose to save his wife. Then she told him what Prue had told her, between the time she casted the spell, and the time she saw him and Paige together with the baby. That he had talked to Prue, that he knew what she had done and he was going to talk to her, but got orbed up there, and that they must of erased his knowledge and replaced it with the fake memories, so that Piper could learn from what she had down.  
  
"So we were married and had Wyatt?" he asked sounding as if he did not believe what he just heard.  
  
"Yes! Leo it's all true," she told him  
  
"How can it be when, the elders said we couldn't be because of the whole witch/whitelighter thing. Then I met Paige and we fell for each other and it was because she was at least half whitelighter, that we were allowed to marry," he said.  
  
"Ok listen. I proved to the Elders that we could be together, and that we could still work without interfering," she said to him and added "They also gave me a new power as a wedding gift, to blow things up along with the freezing power. And with that power, and a very strong potent vanquishing formula, we were able to get rid of Cole once and for all. They took everything I knew away so that I could learn a lesson, and I have it was a very powerful lesson that I have learned."  
  
"It just sounds strange," Leo told them and added "I do want to believe you I do."  
  
Prue and Piper look at each other, and then to Leo, then back to each other, they were thinking the exact same thing.  
  
"Do you think that might work she asked, do you remember it?" Piper asked Prue.  
  
"Yes I do and it wouldn't hurt to try it," Prue answered back. "Leo we are gonna try a spell, to here the truth spell is that ok?"  
  
"Yes, its fine," he said.  
  
Prue and Piper began to chant  
  
"For those who want the truth revealed, open hearts and secrets unsealed, from now until it's now again, after which the memory ends, for those who now are in this house, shall hear the truth from others mouths"  
  
"Did it work?" Prue asked.  
  
"I don't know," Piper said and began crying, and Leo came went to her and held her. "I love you Leo."  
  
"I love you too Piper," he said and then held for a few minutes. "Let me go see the Elders now, and ask them if there is a way to fix this."  
  
And he orbed out. 


	7. Making Paige Understand

***SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY UP, BUT GOOD NEWS IS THAT IT'S ALL DONE, AND I WILL ADD THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS. THANK YOU FOR YOU PATIENCE*** AKB8 :o)  
  
PART 7: MAKING PAIGE UNDERSTAND  
  
"Prue," Piper said as they waited.  
  
"Yea?" she answered back.  
  
"I really think we should go see Phoebe, I want to see her," she said as she stood up, then paced.  
  
"We have to wait on Leo. She lives to far for us to get there in time," Prue told her.  
  
"Oh, I hope he gets back here soon," she said.  
  
"What about Wyatt?" Prue asked as she picked him in her arms for the first time. "Oh wow."  
  
"I know that feeling. He is just so great isn't he?" Piper said.  
  
"I know I "have memories" and all but this is so much better than the memories," Prue began to cry. "Piper, here take him, I need to sit down."  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked worried as she took Wyatt from Prue.  
  
"I just feel so drained, so tired. I haven't had anything to eat yet, and I'm thirsty. Also I think you are right we do need to get to Phoebe," Prue said as Piper handed a bottle of water to her and some crackers.  
  
"LEO," Piper called, and he was there. "We wanna see Phoebe, can we?"  
  
"Yes, in fact, you have to go to her to make things right, but you have to be extremely careful. Phoebe and Cole have a kid. She "got pregnant" and he between 2 and 3 years of age. His name Pyralis Hewitt Turner, Pyralis means Of Fire and Hewitt means Little Smart One. Cole has had knowledge of what really happened and has taught Pyralis that the Charmed Ones are bad evil people, that must be taken care of if they come back to take Phoebe, especially you Piper. Even though kid is that young, he is extremely smart and understands what he is told to do," Leo explained. "There is something else too."  
  
"I can understand him wanting to destroy us, especially me, if he knows that it was my powers and potion that helped destroy him," Piper said and looked at Prue who was not looking to good. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That's what I have to tell you. Piper, when you did the spell, it may have done more harm than good. It turns out that Prue was only sent back here for you to learn the lesson, and once you learned it, it only gave Prue a few more hours to stay here. If we cannot get to Phoebe and get her to come back with us, she will die all over again, and then the Charmed Ones will no longer exist," Leo told them, then looked at Prue.  
  
"Paige, does she know yet?" Prue said in a low voice.  
  
"No, I didn't know how to tell her," Leo answered.  
  
"Leo, bring her here," Prue told him. Then he orbed out and was back with Paige.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Paige shouted.  
  
Paige then started to run around the room, and picked up all of Wyatt's things, putting them in a pile on the bed. Paige then stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Prue, who was standing there with her eyes shut and thought "Oh my god, what the..." All of a sudden she was having the total knowledge of everything. Prue's death, how it happened, how painful it was for Prue to go through, the sadness, and the pain she was having now. Also the knowledge of the truth about what should have happened if not for Piper casting the spell that had brought back Prue, everything from Piper, Leo and Wyatt, and Phoebe and Cole, and how they vanquished him.... Prue's astral self had just entered Paige. Prue then snapped out of it, and then sat down feeling tired, as Paige fell to the floor, taking deep breaths.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she said as she tried to stand up.  
  
"I am so sorry that I had to show you like that, it just that was the only fast way to tell you, because we don't have much time. We need to get to Phoebe to fix things before I "die" all over again, and everything we worked so hard for, will have been for nothing," she said as she took a deep breath and took another sip of water.  
  
"Ok, Leo, Paige, can you take us?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes," they both said and they all orbed 


	8. Getting Phoebe

PART 8: GETTING PHOEBE  
  
Phoebe, Cole and there son, Pyralis, lived in a large Tudor-style home just north of San Diego. Phoebe was cleaning the house when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Now who the hell could that be," she hissed.  
  
Dressed in all black, and short black hair, she walked into the living room and Pyralis, who was a spitting image of Cole, but with big darkest brown eyes, ran to up to her, and she picked him up then answered the door.  
  
"What do you want," she said.  
  
"We need you, we need your help," Piper said.  
  
"So? I don't need you and why should I help you?" she said back.  
  
"Listen, if you don't Prue will die," Leo said.  
  
"SO?" Cole said as he burst in the room and grabbed Pyralis.  
  
"So? What do u mean by so, only I can say things like that," she said, but he went on talking like she said nothing.  
  
"That's nothing new, she should be dead already if you did go and screw things up by casting that spell that brought Prue back and me too for that matter," he finally told Phoebe the truth about everything, and looked at Piper and added "Yep that's right you guys finally vanquished me, ain't that right you stupid witches."  
  
"Yes that's right, we had are reasons Phoebe. Just listen. Phoebe listened as Piper went into great detail about all the events that had happened. They were glad that Phoebe was easy to get through to.  
  
"I cannot believe this Cole! How could you not me a damn thing about this?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh shut up, like you care what happens to them, how many times have you told me that you love me no matter what I do, no matter how bad, and you was glad that you lied to them about me when they thought you vanquished me," he bellowed. "And with Pyralis and his powers, we will kill the Charmed Ones once and for all!"  
  
"Oh that's what you think," Piper said.  
  
"Pyralis remember what I told you about the Charmed Ones?" he said and put him down, and Pyralis lifted his arm and pointed his finger at Piper and flaming fire shot out.  
  
Piper froze him and Cole, Phoebe told them to move out of the way, and then asked Piper only to unfreeze Pyralis, and she walked over to Cole and him, lingered by Cole longer than expected, and left them wondering what she had done. Then she put a sleeping curse on Pyralis, and then they orbed out of there and back to the manor. 


	9. Getting Things Together

PART 9: GETTING THINGS TOGETHER AND COLE'S "LAST" STAND  
  
"Leo, take Pyralis up and put him in, then go get Wyatt. The rest of you follow me to the attic," she said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Up in the attic, Phoebe looked frantically through the Book of Shadows wrote down things on two different pieces of paper.  
  
"I talked to Leo, he said there was something I could do, so Paige, please go get these supplies, Piper go conjure up this potion. It is for Cole, I used to have one, just in case, but I got rid of it, because I thought he had changed," she told them as she pulled out a Ziploc with a piece of bloody flesh, and off Paige and Piper went.  
  
"When did you do that?" Prue asked  
  
"When I grabbed Pyralis," she said as she added some finishing touches to what she was writing.  
  
"So if I can ask, what is it like up there?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"It's great. Beautiful, calm, and quiet, it was really nice up there, and I get to see Mom and Grams, which is great too," Prue answered.  
  
"Wow, I been missing her lately, actually all you guys. I been secretly crying when Cole was sleeping, because I felt a big empty space in my heart," she said and hugged Prue.  
  
"I know this all hard for you, but we will get things back," Prue said.  
  
"Yea it is, I just hope things go right. You think they are done yet?" before she could get the words out, they walked in.  
  
"Here is the potion," Piper started to hand it to her, but she asked her to hold it.  
  
"Paige? The supplies?" she asked, and got the bag from her. "Leo?"  
  
"Yes," he said walking in with Pyralis and added "he just woke up, and asked for his mommy."  
  
"Where am I mommy, and where is my daddy?" he asked with anger in his eyes as he looked around the room and raised his finger at Prue "Daddy told me that you bad, and that I have to kill the Bad Witches. The evil people that try and take my mommy away must die!"  
  
"Piper, freeze him quick," Prue yelled and she froze.  
  
"Ok now, here goes nothing," Phoebe said under her breath.  
  
"What are you going to do," Paige asked. "I'm gonna bind his powers. I wanted to when he was born, but I was afraid to, I thought that maybe just maybe he would be good person like I was deep inside," she explained and grabbed his hands. "Piper, please unfreeze him."  
  
"Mommy, back away," he said.  
  
"Pyralis, listen to me. You do not have to worry about them no more. They are here to help us. Now listen to me."  
  
"I take your hands in mine And with this string I will entwine Your powers I'll forever bind From now until the end of time"  
  
As Phoebe then picked up Pyralis and held him, Cole all of a sudden burst into the attic. He shoved Leo to the floor, and tore Pyralis from Phoebe, so fast that she fell backwards.  
  
"Pyralis," Cole said with a evil gleam in his eye and added "remember what I taught you about how evil the Charmed Ones are. Now destroy them before they hurt you and your Mommy and Daddy. What are you waiting for do it NOW!"  
  
"Yes Daddy," he said as he pointed his finger again, nothing happened.  
  
"You're to late Cole," Prue said as she walked up to him and slapped him. "Damn that felt great, I always wanted to do that to."  
  
You stupid, stupid witches," he snarled and lifted up his hands and through a energy ball at Prue, only to have her duck.  
  
"Paige, now the potion," Phoebe yelled and Paige threw it to her and she caught it from her.  
  
Cole started to come at Phoebe. He reached out for her arm, grabbed it and squeezed it tightly, but with the other arm that was behind her back and brought it around and threw the potion onto Cole and backed up after he let go. Upon impact Cole went up into a big black cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, all but Phoebe were shocked at the site. There he was sitting on the floor and looking very dazed and confused.  
  
"What happened?" Paige asked.  
  
"I used a potion that would strip him of his powers," Phoebe said as she looked at her watch. 


	10. Setting Things Back

PART 10: SETTING THINGS BACK  
  
"Come on you guys we need to hurry, we only have a small amount of time. Paige you and I will get the candles, and set them in a circle and light them and asked. "Piper, do you remember the exact spell word for word, that you used?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Good. I want you to write it down on a piece of paper," she told her as Piper got a pen and paper.  
  
"OK, done," Piper said.  
  
"Ok all; we have just enough time left to each say our good byes. At least this time you will know," Prue said looking at Piper, giving her a soft smile.  
  
"Prue, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for not being here and I'm sorry about Cole. I have missed you and I love you big sis," Phoebe said with tears running down her cheeks, then gave Prue a hug.  
  
"I love you too. Phoebe it's ok. Always remember that I will always love you and watch over all of you," Prue said as she wiped away Phoebe's tears, and then turned to Paige and hugged her "I am just glad that I got these memories of what a great sister you are."  
  
"I am glad to have met you, even if I don't remember," Paige said.  
  
"As for you Piper, I'm pretty sure you understand that it was the Powers that be, and that is why I must return," she said.  
  
"Yes Prue. I know now, and I am finally at peace with knowing that. It all happened for a reason, so that the Charmed Ones could stay intact with Paige," she said smiled softly through her tears and hugged her. "I love you and I'll miss you.  
  
"I love you too. Never forget that. Leo? Come here a second, I want to speak to you alone," she said as he came over and they talked for a minute.  
  
"Ok," Phoebe said "Prue, Piper, Paige come over here and lets hold hands, and we will say this spell together. That way Grams and Mom will be here, so Prue will not be alone when she returns. Let's start."  
  
"Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirits from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide"  
  
As that was said, then within the candles that were lit, Grams and Patty showed up in a beautiful glowing, bright, white light. Patty walked over to her children and embraced each and everyone.  
  
"Hey you guys," then looked at Prue and grabbed her hand and asked, "are you ready to rejoin us?"  
  
"Yes, Mom," Prue said.  
  
Piper, Paige, and Phoebe each hugged her one last time. Then watch her walk off into the white light, and then she was taken into the glow off of Grams and Patty. There they stood Grams on one side and Patty and Prue in the middle, each holding each others hands.  
  
"Piper, this is where you come in. Take that piece of paper with the spell. Then recite the spell here that the Book of Shadows is opened up to and then burn the paper," she told her, and then she did what she was told.  
  
"Guiding spirits, Hear my plea, Annul this magic Let it be"  
  
Then Piper burnt the paper and stood back. Prue said good bye one last time. Then they faded away. Then bright light was gone, and they the remaining sisters stood in a darker, quieter attic. 


	11. The Morning After

PART 11: THE MORNING AFTER  
  
"Wow," Paige spoke.  
  
"Yea, wow, you must have been really tired," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm so sorry for that last talk we had. I will be better now and be a much better sister," she got up and hugged her.  
  
"Most of been some sleep, I haven't seen you that positive in months," Phoebe said and Paige agreed.  
  
"Yes, you can say that," she smiled and stretched. "Where's Leo?"  
  
"I'm right here," he walked to her and she kissed him long and hard, then he asked "How are you now?"  
  
"I'm just fine. I love you so very much, she said, then whispered "did I dream..,"  
  
"No you didn't it actually happened, but only to Paige and Phoebe no nothing," Leo told her. "And I love you so very much too. There is someone who wants to see you."  
  
Leo took her hand and guided her into the bed room where Wyatt was. He was in his crib sitting up playing with a stuffed animal. Piper looked at Leo in shock. She had not seen that stuffed animal since Prue did some spring cleaning years back.  
  
"Where did you get that? I thought that was thrown away," she said as she walked to Wyatt and picked him up and smiled at him still holding the toy. "You like that toy huh?"  
  
"Well, when Prue asked to talk to me last night, she told me about that toy, and where she left it. She had it hidden in the attic in some chest. Phoebe helped me look, I just told her I was looking for something else and I just acted surprised when she pulled it out. Prue wanted to save it for her own child, but she told me to give it to Wyatt now," He explained. "And here look at the bottom; she had sown on the Triquetra symbol."  
  
"Hey guys," Phoebe entered, followed by Paige. "I see Wyatt likes his "new" toy."  
  
"It's so nice to see everything the way it should be. I don't know what happened, but I love seeing you guys happy and not fighting like you were," Paige said and smiled.  
  
"Yes Paige, I like this much more too," she smiled and laughed. "Yea yout right Phoebe, he does love his new toy."  
  
Piper walked over to her sisters and hugged them both. As she hugged them she heard something looked at Paige and Phoebe, but they didn't hear it. She heard it again, this time she made it out. It was Prue's voice. It said.  
  
"Blessed Be the Power of Three"  
  
FADE OUT.  
  
***I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS. THIS WAS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER, SO I HOPE IT WAS OK.*** AKB8 


End file.
